


为你绽放的红玫瑰~Duzzy番外

by kiii17



Series: 红玫瑰 [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: Chinese Translation of A Red Rose Blooms For You~ Missing Duzzy Scenes: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078914《为你绽放的红玫瑰》剧情线中描绘Izzy/Duff关系的番外，建议先阅读正篇。
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: 红玫瑰 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664083
Kudos: 7





	1. 无处葬身

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Red Rose Blooms For You~ Missing Duzzy Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078914) by [Sootgremlins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootgremlins/pseuds/Sootgremlins). 



> I contacted the author here/授权链接: https://youre-in-the-jungle-baby.tumblr.com/post/612261378875703296
> 
> 发生在第三章Izzy与Duff吵架之后，Izzy回家了。

“你回来了。”Duff呼出一口气，厨房里几乎已是一片漆黑。

“要不然呢？我没别的地方可去。”Izzy听起来很疲倦，仿佛整个世界的重量都压在他肩上，或许真的是这样。Duff不知道该说什么，更不知道该做什么，于是他完全凭直觉行事。

他三步并作两步穿过厨房，紧紧地抱住Izzy。Izzy是剩下四个人里最接近他身高的，但这一刻Duff额外的那几英寸似乎更明显了。Izzy的手臂依然垂在身体两侧，但Duff的动作没有变。他感到寒冷，即使现在是夏天，热浪一刻不停地在城市里翻滚。

“你还会回来。”Duff又说了一句，Izzy的手颤了颤。

“是啊。”一双手臂回抱住Duff，“我会。”Duff在黑暗中露出微笑，像抓住救命稻草一样抱住Izzy，仿佛Izzy是会随风飘走的一团烟雾，除去渐弱的气味外，什么也不会给他留下。没人看见他俩的拥抱，所以拥抱的时间长一点也没关系。没关系的，因为这儿没有会诘问他们的路人，也没有会打扰他们的队友，黑暗里，只有他们两个人。

“求你不要离开我，你得向我保证。”Duff把脸埋进Izzy乱蓬蓬的棕色头发里。Izzy向后仰去，从拥抱里挣脱出来。他一只手捧住Duff的脸，另一只手搂着Duff的腰。Duff已经闭上了眼睛。

“你知道我没法答应你这个。”Duff有流泪的冲动，他早料到Izzy会这么说。什么都留不住他，之前不会有，之后也不会。Duff知道自己没有特殊到能留住Izzy Stradlin。他没法勉强Izzy，当一只鸟飞得像Izzy那样远时，剪去它的翅膀是件太残忍的事。

“但是，”Izzy又开口说，“我会努力，虽然我不能许诺什么，但我会努力。”Duff低下头吻了Izzy的指尖。因为他能够到Izzy的手，因为厨房里很黑，因为Izzy会努力的。他没法许诺，但他会努力的。


	2. 垂死病中惊坐起

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生在第四章他们去录音棚之前。

他又把头发的漂粉用光了，深色的发根正逐渐显露，他真该赶快去买。有时他想念之前的头发，他喜欢当年的蓝色，比现在看上去更朋克。其实他也会想念当年一身朋克装束的自己，所有人都变了，所以他没什么可抱怨的。乐队也在变，这是件好事，因为乐队和他们写的歌都在越变越好。但有时他会想念从前。

他又折腾了一会儿头发，门口传来敲门声：“Steven，我说了滚开！你可以过会儿再洗，我不在乎。”门开了，他转过头，准备对着Stevie或Axl大吼，却看见Izzy站在那里。他说话的能力顿时烟消云散，自己刚才怎么没锁门呢？

“我可以洗澡吗？”Izzy睡眼朦胧地问。

“呃，好，你去洗吧。”Duff有些磕巴地说，在心里大骂自己像个傻瓜。Izzy的嘴角微微勾起弧度。哈，这可太好了，他还没出门，就已经显得自己很蠢了。Duff转回头，继续盯着因Axl的某次暴怒而裂开一角的镜子。

他心里清楚Izzy洗澡前肯定得脱衣服，理论上他能承受得了，对方的裸体他们都见过太多次。但或许是因为Izzy的相对克制，或许是因为Duff每次无意中看见Izzy脱下上衣时，心都会漏跳一拍，他非常努力地将注意力集中在正画的眼线上，而不是Izzy打开水龙头，以及衣服落在地上的声音。靠，这就是他的死法了，都怪Izzy，他就要死在这样糟糕的卫生间里了。

“想跟我一起洗吗。”Izzy大笑着踏进淋浴间，Duff的眼线顿时画得过于离谱，他不得不重画。

“不。”他挤出一个字，耳边又传来Izzy肆无忌惮的笑声，要是在别的场合，Izzy的笑会听上去更顺耳些。

当他把眼线重新画完时，淋浴间里的水声也停了。在Duff逃离卫生间之前，Izzy已经走了出来，于是Duff被困在洗脸池和一个赤裸的Izzy Stradlin之间。Izzy波澜不惊地抓起浴巾裹在腰上，他的头发紧紧地贴在脖颈和前额边，还在不住滴水。然后他向Duff又走近一步，伸手拿过洗手池边擦头发的毛巾。现在唯一的问题是，他俩的胸口几乎已经贴在一起了。

Izzy的嘴唇真好看。

Izzy在盯着他的嘴唇看。

他和Izzy近得可以吻住对方。

他记不得是谁先缩小了他们间仅剩的距离，总之他们吻在一起。这是个转瞬即逝的吻，Izzy向后退开，单手抓着毛巾，嘴边挂着一丝坏笑。


	3. 看河流尽头（你觉得我会看到什么？）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生在第五章他们表演完回家后。

或许装醉是种不太好的行为（即使对Duff来说也是），虽然这并不是个完完全全的谎言，但Duff绝对比自己表现出的样子清醒多了。因为当他喝醉时，Izzy不在意他俩紧挨在一起。当他喝醉时，他可以挽着Izzy的手，走路时靠在Izzy身上。不知为何，这成了一件很自然的事。

“好了。”Izzy叹了口气，轻轻地推着Duff的背引他向前。Duff直挺挺地脸朝下倒在床上，床单大概很脏，但他感觉好极了。他翻过身，伸手去抓Izzy的手腕，Izzy就站在床边，任由Duff握着他的手，但他只是站在那里，没有动。

“你坐吗？”Duff含糊不清地问，哈，他可能还是比自己想象得更醉一些。Izzy有些尴尬地在Duff身边坐下，Duff能感到Izzy近在咫尺的温暖。他想要抓住Izzy，让他在自己身边躺下，他想和Izzy躺在一起，哪怕只有一分钟，或者直到他睡着就好。在这种时候，他不能要求太多。

他的手指在Izzy的衣袖上跳舞，他想说些什么，让Izzy留下。他还想问Izzy，为什么在自己清醒的时候，他们永远不会离得太近？为什么当他们不在舞台上时，Izzy甚至不愿和他的手臂相碰？为什么？Duff觉得，这一点也不公平。

Izzy缓慢地低下身子，直到他们面对面躺下，鼻尖只有十几厘米的距离。Duff眨了眨眼，试图驱散逐渐袭来的睡意。Izzy修长的手指抚过他的头发，指尖停在他的头皮上：“我到底该拿你怎么办？”

Duff又眨了一下眼睛，Izzy听起来没有恶意，要是他们身边还有别人，这话就很刻薄了。但现在，这句话听起来一点也不坏。

该问这个问题的是他，而不是Izzy。至少他觉得自己想问这个问题，因为他的问题更多，所以他理应获得更多的答案。在昏暗的灯下，Izzy正用温柔的眼神打量Duff的脸庞。他似乎也在寻找答案。

Izzy微微笑起来，这让他的五官变得柔和，但他仍是一副悲伤的神态。他的手在Duff发间移动，小心翼翼地抚过他的一缕缕长发。Duff想知道Izzy是否也觉得他现在的头发比染成蓝色时好看。他想拼尽一切努力让Izzy开心，他想让Izzy露出更灿烂的笑，想看Izzy的眼睛像大笑时一样闪光。

他用拇指描过Izzy下唇的轮廓，仿佛他仍能留住那抹笑容。Izzy闭上眼睛，用鼻子吸气。他得找出让Izzy开心的办法，只要Izzy准许，他就永远不会放弃尝试。

“你可以抱着我吗？”Duff向着他们之间凝滞的空气低语。当Izzy睁开眼时，Duff才意识到自己忘了回答Izzy的问题，但Izzy没有忘记他的问题，床单发出悉悉索索的声音，Izzy把Duff的脸轻轻按在自己胸口，他用一只手抱住Duff，另一只手的手指缠在Duff发间。Duff能听见Izzy的心跳、感到Izzy胸口的起伏。他希望自己每一晚都能这样入睡。

他们该拿彼此怎么办？


	4. 我看见身后成群的天使

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生在第六章的派对当中。

Duff在派对里待到第五分钟就失去了兴致，这里的硬毒品比酒精更多，显然不是他的主场。他不喜欢Izzy在人群里紧张不安的神情。与此同时，他看见Slash同样无聊地半躺在沙发上。

他又等了十分钟，才抓住Izzy的胳膊，把他向屋后的卫生间拖去。Izzy立刻慌张起来，拼命地试图避免与Duff的身体接触。Duff抢先一步锁上门，以免Izzy再溜回派对里找人一起嗑药。谢天谢地，绝大多数人都聚在屋内和前院里，离屋后的卫生间相当远。在门关上的那一刻，Izzy就像突然暗掉的灯泡一样平静下来。

Duff对那一晚的记忆只剩只言片语和转瞬即逝的思绪，但他们从那之后就没再和对方说过话。不与对方同处一室的借口快要被他们用光。Duff将Izzy逼到水池边，他们在狭小的空间里四目相对。

“我可以吻你吗？”Duff毫无必要地压低声音，音乐声太过嘈杂，即使有人把耳朵贴在门上，也听不见他们讲的话。Izzy飞快地点了一下头，对Duff来说，这个答案已经足够了。

Izzy的嘴唇在他有时间细细品尝时甚至更加美味，他几乎立刻回应了Duff的亲吻。这拥抱像是永恒，他们追逐着彼此的唇舌，直到Izzy因为需要吸气而终止这个吻。Duff将一只手移向Izzy的腰间，另一只手拖着他的屁股，让他俩紧紧地贴在一起。Duff其实不怎么醉，但他觉得自己在飞，所有感官都被Izzy的触感淹没。

一切都好极了，Duff想知道要是自己在这一秒跪下去解Izzy的皮带，Izzy会是什么反应（即便对他俩来说，这速度是不是也太快了？）这时，门口忽然传来一声巨响。Izzy从Duff的皮衣上松开手，慌忙地向后退去。

“这他妈是怎么回事？”Duff哼了一声，不顾身后Izzy的反对去伸手开门。他毫不意外地撞上自己的一位白痴队友。当然了，Slash就是要在卫生间门口和人打架。


	5. 与我在半空中相见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生在第六章结尾，Slash离开Duff和Izzy之后。

Duff望着Slash的背影消失在街角，Stevie上气不接下气地嘟囔着什么，一路追了过去。他这才松了一口气，他太疲惫、也太清醒，根本应付不了正在发生的这件事。

Izzy走到他身边，轻轻碰了一下他的胳膊，把嘴里那根点燃的烟递给Duff。Duff接过烟，Izzy抽回的手重新垂到身体两侧，他手里空无一物，却仍然蜷曲着手指。

“我不知道该怎么办。”Duff轻声说，他的余光瞥见Izzy在舔嘴唇，好像有话要说。但片刻之后，Izzy又把嘴紧紧地抿成了一条线。Duff闭上眼睛，吸了一口烟，烟雾在空气中转过几个弯，和夜色里别的气味混在一起。

“那你为什么觉得我知道呢？”Izzy从口袋里又掏出一包烟，行云流水地取出一根点燃。Duff想要冲他大吼，告诉他没必要在所有事上都显得自己这么聪明。为什么任何一件小事都让他们这样如履薄冰？

他望着烟灰落到地上，方才开口：“你知道我在说什么吗？”

Izzy把烟举到嘴边，身体小幅度地前后摇晃。他们都在思考、都在斟酌着词句和动作：“哦，你说关于Slash的事？”

Duff冷哼一声。当然了，关于谁也不会关于他，是吧？要么是Axl，要么是乐队，要么是毒品，要么是下次演出，但永远轮不到Duff。自私的混蛋。“哈，是啊，关于Slash。你为什么不继续逃避现实呢，我看你挺擅长的。”

“你这是什么意思？”Izzy猛地抬起头盯着Duff。啊，他终于撕开了Izzy冷静的外表。要是Izzy再不小心点，Duff或许就快弄明白他脑子里在想些什么了。

“我们，Izzy！我在说我们。”此时他们四目相对，Duff怒视着Izzy，他们身高的差距更加明显，“我对你究竟是什么？是你可以随意摆弄的玩具，还是被你操纵感情的木偶？或者我连玩具都不是，哪怕我从加入乐队的那一天起，就对你付出了全部的真心？最近你连话都不跟我说了，我是不是被你从朋友降级成了你愿意放在身边的酒鬼，就因为我在你的乐队里弹贝斯？”他说个不停，甚至不确定自己这是怎么回事，即使这都是真实的感受，往日的Duff也绝不会说这些话。随着Duff抛出内心深处的一个个问句，Izzy的表情变了又变。

“你他妈是认真的吗？你听起来像个患得患失的姑娘，你现在得到的注意力还不够多？我真受不了你的情绪波动，有时候你比Axl还可怕。你想知道你对我来说算是什么？你本该是我同一乐队的朋友，但自从我吻你之后，一切就不可收拾了。我他妈怎么知道你对我来说是什么？”Izzy顿了顿，飞快地眨着眼睛，“我们不能约会，我不能在外面牵你的手，我不能告诉别人我有男朋友，哪个称呼我们都不能用。这样糟透了，但我还能怎么办？我们还得继续过下去啊，对吧？我也讨厌这样，我恨死现在这样了，但现状不会改变。”他说完了，Duff试图理解Izzy甩给他的这一大番话，但在他想明白之前，Izzy已经肩膀紧绷着转过身去。

“等等，”Duff低吼着拦在Izzy身前，“你觉得我不知道我们不能‘约会’吗？我也不想要那种东西，我只想要你每天分一点时间给我，毕竟我们住在同一片屋檐下。我不在乎我们在别人面前能做什么、不能做什么，我在乎的是那些只有我们两个人的时候。”Izzy时不时就会避开他的目光，Duff无法判断他对这些话的反应，于是他伸手去捏Izzy的肩膀，直到他透过皮衣也能感到Izzy皮肤的热度。

“我觉得。”Izzy注视着他们脚下的草坪，“我觉得我喜欢你，我不想搞砸。我也不想其他人搞砸这件事，因为这件事不一样，你不一样。”

Duff就不该再吻他。

他应该离开，因为他仍能感到肋骨被脚踢时的剧痛，那是在教学楼背后，他的同学发现他和另一个男生在一起。他们把他推倒在地，他的手臂上还留着磕到铁板的伤疤。但他已不是十五岁了。

他应该离开，因为他仍能记得在偷来的车后吻那个女孩的感觉。不是因为他喜欢她，只因为她是个女孩，他们都说他应该喜欢女孩。他记得那个吻让自己当场崩溃，他记得她向他投来的厌恶眼神。但他已不是十六岁了。

他应该离开，因为他仍能记得在厕所里熬过一次惊恐发作的感觉，由于班上某个男生对他眨了眨眼睛。但他已不是十七岁了。

可是现在是现在，他面前的人是Izzy。

于是在某栋房子后院的昏暗灯光下、仍回荡着沉闷乐声的空气中，他们孤注一掷地接吻。


	6. 容身之处

Duff颤抖着敲响Izzy的卧室门。他生Slash的气，但与此同时，他也担心自己晚到一步，或者Axl来得太迟，要是Axl来迟了，那他也有一半的责任。当然，另一半的责任在Axl。这是个没有尽头的死循环。

“怎么？”Izzy在里面吼道，Duff觉得这勉强可以算是句“进来”了。他打开门，试图暂时忘记Slash的事。Izzy躺在床上，空气里飘着大麻的气味。卧室里很暗，他抬起头看了Duff一眼。

由于体内没有酒精的缘故，Duff只挤出一个“你好”。要是这儿有酒就好了，他认真地思考是否该先出去拿瓶酒，而不是尴尬地站在门边。

Izzy翻了个身，拍拍床上那半边空着的位置：“你能把门关上吗？”Duff的心跳到了嗓子眼里，握住门把的手因用力过度而指节发白，但他照做了，还顺便锁上了门。

从门口走到床边的那几步像是几英里。Izzy又拍了一下床，带着些催促的意味。Duff终于在床上坐下时，Izzy朝他笑了，这一个笑就足以让Duff的心跳漏掉一拍。他在Izzy身边侧身躺下，他们的身体没有相碰，Izzy翻过身，与他四目相对。

“有人说过你很漂亮吗？”Izzy压低了声音，就像他怕Duff之外的人会听见他的话一样。Duff不由自主地脸红，漂亮不是他经常听到的那个词。当然了，或许曾有女孩说他英俊，或是什么类似的夸奖，但从来没人说他漂亮。但他可以慢慢习惯。

事实上，他喜欢这个词听上去的感觉。

“说真的，你长得好看极了。”Izzy继续说道，Duff拼命忍住笑。他看见Izzy的嘴角也抽动了一下，就好像他们正说着什么别人都听不懂的笑话。

“你在追求我吗，Stradlin？”听到这句话，Izzy的嘴角终于勾起了一个真正的笑容。

“我不知道啊，你觉得呢？”Izzy眼里的光芒回来了，Duff心中涌上一阵暖意。

“你已经追到我了。”这次换Izzy脸红了，他的脸颊上浮起一抹可爱的红晕。Izzy伸手抚上Duff裸露在衬衫外的腰线，拇指在皮肤上画着圈，Duff忍不住抖了一下。

他依然有些心不在焉，担心Axl会把事情搞砸，或是Slash忽然做出什么愚蠢的决定。直到Izzy凑过来，两人额头相抵，Duff才猛然回到现实，他伸手抓住Izzy的衬衫，让他俩靠得更近。他必须保持呼吸，不能让这些思绪占据整个大脑。

“我会为你努力的。”Izzy温柔地喃喃道，“我会为你非常非常努力的。”

对别人来说，“努力”算不上什么，人们会说自己要努力赶上某个派对，或要努力早些去上班。但对Izzy来说呢？对Izzy来说，这句话就带上了真正的重量。Izzy会不断地尝试，就像他反复地修改吉他的乐句，直到找到对的感觉，这就是为什么在大家都很生气的时候，只有他能保持镇定。

当Izzy下定决心要获得自己想要的东西时，他的眼中就会显出这样的神情。大多数时候，Duff都不是这种眼神的对象；大多数时候，这种眼神意味着Izzy已经受够了，某件事要么按他想要的方式做，要么就干脆别做。

“努力给我看。”Duff没有掩藏住语气中的疑虑，他终于不再把自己的需求埋藏在心底。

Izzy深深地凝视着他，然后缓缓说道：“嗯，你会看到的。”


End file.
